The Raven & The Butler
by xXxThornOfTheRosexXx
Summary: Oz is sent to Abyss where he stays for 10 years. What happens to Gilbert while he's away? Well, he meets a servant... No, one hell of a butler. Yaoi, mature content in chapters 4 & 8. Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts cross over pairing. Comments?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I'll always be by your side, Gil!"_

_"Come on, Gil! Don't be such a cry baby!"_

_"I'm you're master, so it's my job to protect you."_

"O-Oz…"

Gilbert Nightray tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been two years since his Young Master had disappeared, but even now, he missed him dearly. Oz had meant everything to him, and now that he was gone, Gilbert felt empty inside.

He cracked his eyes open. His eye lids felt heavy from lack of sleep, his muscles ached from tension. Gilbert had found his family, found out where he actually belonged... That does not mean he was particularly happy about it. Vincent may have been his younger brother, but his obsession with cutting part stuffed animals with scissors was slightly unnerving. Also, he had just recently joined Pandora. At the age of 16, Gilbert was learning how to fight, how to kill. He feared what he was becoming.

Gilbert hated the Nightray household. He missed his fun-loving and beloved friend and master Oz, his little sister, Oscar, and even the other servants. Ada still sent him letters every once and a while, but it was never the same.

His mind flashed back to that night, when Oz had been torn from his side to be thrown down into Abyss. Hands clenched onto the front of his night shirt and gritted his teeth.

_The scare_.

The scare was the only physical thing left of Oz's existence that Gilbert had possession of, and he clung to it for the sake of his sanity. It made him believe that he would one day be reunited with Oz; that his blond-haired, green-eyed master was not just a figure of his imagination.

_"Gilbert…"_

Suddenly, Gilbert sat up in bed and grabbed his gun from the bedside table. His hands were still the hands of a teenager, and even though he was learning how to use the weapon, they shook slightly from holding the object that could take away people's life with just a pull of a trigger. Gilbert's breathe quickened, and his heart began to race. He _knew_ that there had been someone in the room just then. He could _feel_ it.

A cool breeze washed over him, soothing him for just a moment.

_A breeze?_

When had the window been opened? It was a cold night, and due to that and paranoia issues, Gilbert had made sure all the windows in his room were locked tight before he went to bed. The light from the moon washed into the room, casting spooky shadows over the faded wallpaper. The dark-haired teenager relaxed his grip on the gun and lowered it so that is was now resting in his lap. He looked curiously out the open window. The wind whistled past again, causing the curtains to flutter as if they was alive, and another cold breeze swept into the room. He blinked, and rubbing the sand and dried tears from his eyes. Gilbert tried ignored the goose-bumps that formed up and down his slim arms, but ended up shivering and wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

A sudden possibility struck him, and he scowled.

"Break?" He asked, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, it was the older silver-haired man who tended to play tricks on him. This would not be the first time that Break had sneaked into the house and tried to scare him out of his wits.

"Break, is that you?" But Gilbert knew that for once, Break had nothing to do with this.

When his gaze went towards the window again, his body went ridged with fright.

A raven.

A raven was sitting on his windowsill, looking straight at him. Gilbert clambered backward, and as he did so he fell head first off the side of the bed. He let out a chocked cry of fear mixed with pain. The teen sat himself so that he had his back pressed against the bed, panting heavily and eyes wide with fear. He reached for his gun, which had fallen off the bed with him and had landed just a few feet away. When his fingers closing around the cold metal once more, his entire body shaking in fright, Gilbert peered over the edge of his bed, trying to see if the raven was still there, but only the sight of an empty windowsill greeted him. His knuckle-whitening grip on the gun loosened slightly.

"Eh?"

_What the…_

Still breathing hard, Gilbert turned himself around so that he was sitting on his knees so that he could get a better look. The bird was definitely gone, and only another old, icy breeze blasted him in the face, ruffling his already tousled hair.

Laughing nervously, Gilbert stood up; crossing the room to close the window and draw the curtains before he climbed back into bed, crawled under the covers and pulling them all the way up over his head.

"I-It was just a bird." He muttered to himself, trying to calm down.

_That was definitely not just a bird. _

Gilbert's innocence was draining away slowly as he got older and wiser, and he could _sense_ that there was something ominous about what he had just seen.

There was a knock at the door, and Gilbert buried himself deeper in the sheets when he heard the door creak open. "Gilbert?" Padding footsteps. Gilbert tried his best to pretend he was asleep as Vincent came over next to the bed. He heard the kid laugh quietly to himself. "Silly, nii-sama. I told you you would get scared if we slept in separate rooms." He felt Vincent's thin, boney arms wrap themselves around him. Gilbert almost gave himself away by letting out a sigh of relief as his brother left the room, closing the door behind him.

The youth could not help himself but mutter "Crazy little..."

Gilbert was alone in his room again... Or was he?

He couldn't prove it, but he knew someone had been in his room that night, watching him, and that bird had something to do with it. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his head, trying to shut off all sound as he closed his eyes tightly.

Somehow he had managed to drift off in an uneasy sleep.

_A tall man that was cloaked entirely in shadow strode towards him. The only thing Gilbert could see were the man's eyes that were flickering bright red, like a living flame. As the man came closer, he could only watch in fear as the man smiled, revealing pointed white fangs. It felt as though heavy chains were binding him to the spot. Gilbert could not move away, he could not scream. His chest was feeling like it was being crushed. He cold only watch as the figure came closer and closer still, smiling wider and whispering words Gilbert __fel__t rather than __heard__. Finally, Gilbert let out a strangled, half hearted cry and- _

He shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat, breathing rapidly.

_The same dream. _

A year had passed since that frightening encounter. Gilbert had woken up from the same dream every night, feeling like there was someone else in the room. No matter how many times the dream played like a film in his mind, it chilled him to the bone. they always got worse and worse. Sometimes, Gilbert could even feel the touch of the man in his dreams if he did not wake up soon enough. He was constantly afraid, and more jumpy than usual. He never went anywhere without his gun strapped to his belt. Gilbert even slept with the gun under his pillow at night.

This time though, something was definitely different.

Gilbert's back went ridged, and all color drained from his face as his breath caught in his throat.

_"Heheh.."  
_

Someone, probably the same someone who was haunting him, had laughed; a deep, rich, almost _seductive_ sound that made Gilbert shiver. He didn't dare make any movement; not even to reach for his gun. Only his eyes darted about the room, mind going completely blank with fear.

"W-Who are you?!" Gilbert managed to shout, not caring if he woke anyone up. There. _There!_ He had heard it again, this time he knew it for sure. The same laugh that he had heard before echoed throughout the room. Then it was gone, faded out into nothing but silence. Gilbert waited a few more minutes, shaking slightly, but whoever it was had left.

_Maybe it's a Chain…_ He thought as he sat still, ignoring his cramping muscles.

_A Chain that haunts people… Some monster from Abyss. _

Gilbert's breathing slowed, and he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them, wrapping his arms around his head in protection.

"Oz…" His voice shook as he cried silently, tears streaming down his face.

"Oz… Young Master… You made a promise to me. You said you'd protect me…"

_No_. Gilbert's breath hitched in his throat.

_No. Whatever this thing is, Oz has nothing to do with it. He's not here, and there is no telling when or if I will ever see him again._

Gilbert gritted his teeth as he kicked the covers away and made a grab for his gun. The metal glinted in the dim light of the newly approaching morning. Gilbert ran his fingers along his, turning it from side to side in his hands.

"I… I need to protect myself." He whispered. Gilbert leaned over and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a few bullets and loaded and cocked the gun with surprisingly steady hands. Gilbert stared down at it for a few more seconds before raising it to eye level so that he could examine it closer.

"I will protect myself." Gilbert said his voice stronger now. He raised his head glare at the ceiling.

"Whoever or whatever you are, I am not afraid of you. I will kill you next time we meet."

His voice was steady, stronger than before. He may have been alone inside, but outside looking in, Gilbert swore that he could feel eyes on him. He could almost feel them watching his every move. This time he did not look towards the window to see if anyone was there. Gilbert knew that his stalker was clever, but he also did not want to give whoever it was the pleasure of seeming him paranoid.

Gilbert was now looking straight ahead at the opposite wall, but not really _seeing _it. Whoever had been playing games with him for a year now, he would not submit. He would not submit to the fear that clenched his heart even now and he would not submit himself to the _thing_ that was toying with him.

Outside the window the man looked into the others room, an amused expression on his hansom face. The man opened his mouth in a gleeful smile when he heard those words spill from Gilbert's lips. Half of his face was cast in shadow.

_Little do you know, Gilbert Nightray…_

He thought. The man's eyes sparkled in the light of dawn.

The man raised his hand and pressed it gently against the window, tracing with his long, black nails Gilbert's outline.

"You are _mine_." He whispered. Then leaped down to the ground and was gone from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My, my, my… Has Raven not been getting enough sleep lately?" Break asked, covering his mouth with his sleeve like he always did as if he was about to stifle a laugh.

Gilbert glanced over at him, and turned his head away, looking annoyed.

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath.

"You know, Raven, if you do not like it at the Nightray House, then you could always just get yourself a house of your very own. You are indeed a young man now~"

"What's the news with Oz?" Gilbert asked, still not looking at Break. He wanted to change to subject, because he had been thinking about that very thing and there was no way in hell he ever wanted to be thinking the same thing as the twisted man in front of him. But maybe it would be best he if lived on his own. The Nightray's had money, and it would be easy to find just a little house in town that would be away from his 'family'. That was he could face and deal with his stalker and no one would have to get involved.

He heard Break sigh and shift positions so that his back was now against the balcony railing.

Gilbert had been summoned to the Rainsworth Household by Sharon Rainsworth. Her Servant, Break, was who he was speaking to now. He had been waiting for this meeting for quite some time, and he was relieved that the call had finally been made. Now he could focus on what was really important: Getting Oz back from wherever-he-was to their world.

"We're close, but not close enough." Said Break, his tone flat of all emotions.

"Tsk." Gilbert clenched his fists and straightened up. He was about to walk away and go talk to Sharon, but Break grabbed his arm. Gilbert tried to jerk away, but Break's grip was stronger than he assumed it would be.

"We do know for certain that he is in Abyss."

"Haven't you known that for a while, now?!" Gilbert demanded. Break looked taken aback, and let go of Gilbert's arm in surprise. Then, his usual playful grin came back and he covered his mouth with his baggy sleeve once again while Emily chimed in:

"Someone's a little grouchy~!"

Gilbert's shoulders hunched and his left eyebrow twitched as he restrained himself from strangling that annoying little doll and Break. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze.

"…_Gilbert Nightray…Hehe"_

He heard it. His name being called. Of all times, why now? It had only been a week ago since he last heard that same amused and playful chuckle, and it tormenting him to hear it again. Could he just be going insane? No, it seemed to real... Gilbert ground his teeth, clenching his fits so hard his blunt fingernails were digging painfully into the palms of his hands.

_Shit…_

"Huh?" Break cocked his head to one side. He raised an eyebrow. "Raven?"

But Gilbert did not hear him. He was at the balcony railing again, bending over it to look down at the grounds below as he removed his gun from his belt and put his finger to the trigger. He held it aloft and looked around for the source of the noise.

Nothing. There was no one in sight.

Gilbert slowly lowered the gun, but did not put it away. He turned back to look at Break, who was still looking confused. Shoving past him, Gilbert walked off the balcony and right past Sharon, who was about to step onto the balcony before Gilbert had had his little 'episode'.

"Gilbert-san?" She asked, looking slightly shocked to see Gilbert getting so irritated with Break so quickly into the conversation. It usually took a little longer than it had today. Her eyes sparkled with innocence and kindness.

"Thank you for providing me with this information. I shall be off now." Gilbert said without looking at her and walked out of the room, slamming to door behind him.

Sharon looked and glared at her servant. In his own defense Break shrugged.

"Don't look at me." He said simply. Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing more.

A few moments later, Gilbert was outside the Manor. His carriage had not arrived yet. Then again, he wasn't really looking for a way to get back to the Nightray Household. He walked along the cobble stone path and into the cluster of trees that surrounded the house with his gun still in his hand.

"You almost blew your cover there." He said, smirking as he made his way down the narrow path, looking from side to side trying to find his stalker.

"I know you're there. Come out and show yourself!" There was a rustling sound from his left, and Gilbert spun around, gun at the ready. The color drained from his face as a cat walked out of the bushes. It stared up at him with bright green eyes, and then sat down to clean its paw with its tongue. Gilbert took a step backward, looking in horror at the cat. He had always been afraid of them, and now seeing one when he stalker was on the loose made him even more afraid.

He took another step backwards, and then tripped over a root. He fell backwards with a yelp and sprawled on the ground, legs up in the air. His head banged against the trunk of a tree.

"Shit!" He swore, sitting up and rubbing the back on his head. The cat let out a loud 'meow' and took off. Gilbert was glad to see it go.

He got to his feet, still rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the tree trunk. Then he heard it, closer this time. The same laugh as before.

Ignoring the pain in his throbbing skull, Gilbert sprinted in the direction of the sound. He did not know how long he had being running, but when he stopped he was at the edge of the woods. Gilbert rested his hand against a tree and bent over, trying to catch his breath. Whoever it was laughed again, and he looked up and took in his surroundings.

He was standing a few feet away from a clearing, and when he stepped into it he almost fell backwards again. In front of him stood a large, old building made out of stone. Vines had just started to creep up the walls, and the old wooden doors where nothing more that a few splinters on hinges. Its windows were cracked and broken and through one of them, Gilbert spotted movement.

The young Nightray stumbled forward, and once he caught his footing he ran inside. He stopped dead on the threshold. The dusty rug below his feet had done nothing muffled his foot steps, since it had been old even when Oz had set foot in this very hall. The carpet went all the way up the staircase, on the top of which his previous young master was supposed to have been titled an adult. That was almost three years ago.

But now, Gilbert stared at the figure that was standing at the top of the staircase. The figure was cast in complete shadow.

_Just like the dream…_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the fear that threatened to cloud his mind, Gilbert firmly planted one foot in front of him, and aimed his gun at the man's chest.

Gilbert saw a flash of white. The shadowy stranger seemed to be smirking down at him. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, glaring up at him.

"So, you're the one who had been messing with my head." Gilbert said between gritted teeth as he readied himself to shoot. The man let out a low chuckle.

_That basically confirmed it… _

Gilbert watched as the man took a couple of steps downward, his foot steps echoing slightly through the large, empty room. The figure was no longer in shadow. Light from one of the broken windows brought his face into view. Despite himself, Gilbert caught his breath.

The man standing on the stair case above was possibly the most beautiful being Gilbert had ever laid eyes on. (Besides Oz, of course.) He had jet black, roughly cut hair that framed a pale, flawless face. His eyes were like the color of died blood, and even from where he stood, the young Nightray had to fight the strong urge to drown himself in their depths. He was dressed from head to toe in black.

Gilbert mentally shook himself, trying not to stare. He was still pointing to gun at the stranger arm shook slightly from holding it in one position for so long. How much time had passed? Seconds? Hours? Gilbert could not tell.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The figure let out another low, breathy chuckle, and took another step downward towards Gilbert, who adjusted the gun so that it was still pointing at the man's heart.

"Even if you tried, that would not be enough to kill me, Gilbert." Red eyes seemed to flash as those words were spoken.

"Oh, really?" Gilbert smirked and-

_BANG!_ Gilbert fired the gun, but the man seemed to go into hysterics. He seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, as if he found Gilbert's attempts to protect himself amusing. Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest. He had aimed directly at his heart, that bullet should have been enough to kill him.

The man on the stairs seemed to calm down a little. Shaking his head and sighing as he made his way down the low, well worn steps. Now, he was halfway to the landing and to where Gilbert stood. The man rested his forehead against the tips of his gloved fingers looking almost irritated.

"I told you so."

Gilbert thought he heard he heard the other mutter something about ruining another suit.

Before he knew it the man was gone from Gilbert's sight only to return with alarming rate and stand in front of him.

"What the…?!" Gilbert's gun was knocked from his hand. It clattered to the ground a few feet away.

He was towering over the his now, casting the tarrified Gilbert into his shadow, smirking slightly. The man bent down so that their foreheads were almost touching, placed a cool hand on Gilbert's cheek and stroking with his thumb gently.

Gilbert could only watch as this complete stranger did this to him. He wanted to get away from him, to kill him, but his gun was unreachable and his body would not respond. What was this? His brain was slowly bringing to cloud over. He no longer had the strength to move. It was all he could do just to keep his lungs working.

Somehow, Gilbert managed to speak.

"Who are you?" He sounded so vulnerable...

"You may call me Sebastian."

Now Gilbert at least had a name for his stalker.

"What do you want from me?"

Sebastian pressing a finger to Gilbert's lips to quiet him. Gilbert would have bitten Sebastian then and there, but he couldn't. He could no longer feel anything other than Sebastian's gentle touch. Gilbert almost welcomed the feeling. He no longer felt the pain of missing Oz, or any pain for that matter.

_Oz..._ His masters name brought Gilbert back. He now had enough scene left in him to snap his eyes open and look directly into Sebastian's. When had they began to close...?

"Shh…" Sebastian whispered. He seemed to be inching closer and closer to Gilbert. He was falling again. Falling into blood red eyes, into emptiness.

"I have been watching you for some time, Gilbert Nightray." Gilbert heard Sebastian's voice, saw his lips move, but did not comprehend what the words meant as he melted into the sweet sound.

Suddenly, Sebastian drew back from him. Gilbert nearly fell to his knees. All thought came back at him in a rush of color and sound. He was in an abandon building with a stalker. He had let Sebastian's presents drain him of all thought. He had forgotten all about Oz in that countless expanse of time. How could he be so stupid?

A glint of mental caught Gilbert's eye. He made a dive for his gun, but Sebastian kicked it away from him so Gilbert was left sprawled on his stomach on the dusty floor. Sebastian was looking down at him, one eyebrow raised. Again, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Scrambling to him feet, Gilbert stared at Sebastian, who was almost _waiting_ for him to make another move.

Those piercing eyes mocked him. _Go on, try it._

Gilbert growled deep in his throat. He puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look as big as possible.

"What. Do. You. WANT?!" He barked with more confidence than he felt. Gilbert was hoping the startle Sebastian, make him take another step back. He longed to see some sort of hesitation flash in those unreadable eyes.

"I believe you can answer that one for yourself." Sebastian replied, flexing his long fingers slightly. Even this simple action made the teen step back again, swallowing hard. Gilbert thought he was about to be sick when Sebastian chuckled and took another step forward. Gilbert found himself lacking the strength to back away from him again.

A sudden movement, Gilbert's eyes widened when he felt a warm, soft pair of lips press against his. It was the same feeling as before. Only this time there was no surfacing from the cloud that wiped his mind completely blank. Gilbert's eyes were slowly closing. He was not aware of the fact that he was leaning into the kiss just as the other was pulling away. He almost fell forward when Sebastian broke the kiss.

It took a couple seconds for Gilbert to realize what had just happened. Hurriedly, wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and took a few more steps backward towards to doorway, glaring at Sebastien through long bangs as he did so.

Sebastian was smirking in satisfaction.

Gilbert was just about to open his mouth to say something, but then Sebastian looked over his shoulder as if he heard something that only he could hear. When he turned around to face the other once again, he bowed, silky black hair sliding across his face as he did so.

"Wha-?" Gilbert breathed, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I have to be going now, Gilbert. But I promise you, I will be back very, very soon." Gilbert felt his mind go numb once more as Sebastian kissed him again. Gilbert could not help but melt into the parting kiss, closing his eyes and leaning into Sebastian without hesitation. He heard the other one laugh once again. When Gilbert open his eyes, Sebastian was gone.

All Gilbert could do was stand there, staring stupidly at the place where the other once stood.

"What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sebastian… Sebastian!"

Ciel Phantomhive sat with his feet propped up on his over-sized desk. He was looking anxiously at the closed door, waiting for it to open and for the tall demon dressed in black to come to his side.

_Damnit, Sebastian… Where are you?!_

The youth was about to bring words to his thoughts when the door creaked open, and his butler walked coolly into the room. Sebastian took one look at his Young Master's face and bowed deeply. This way he could pay his respects to the young Phantomhive and hide his smirk from him at the same time.

"Forgive my lateness, Young Master." Sebastian said simply as he straightened and walked over to where the teen sat. As he did this, Ciel quickly uncrossed his ankles and removed his feet from the desk, half ready to get to his feet and slap his servant for being late.

Sebastian shot another glance in the direction of his master, and had to resist the temptation to chuckle as stood behind Ciel so that he could open the curtains and let the sunlight into the room.

Ciel sat ridged in his chair and laced his fingers together as he glared down at the wooden desk.

"Where were you?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eyes adjusted his gaze to meet the taller man's. With the over sized desk between them now, Sebastian placed one hand over his chest and bowed like before

"I am sorry, Young Master." The tall butler dressed in black apologized again as he looked back down at Ciel. "But I had some business to attend to."

Ciel let out a snort of laughter. "Business? What Business? Your only job is to serve me." He turned his head to the side , letting his hair fall over his uncovered eye so that Sebastian could not see the worry and fear building up behind them.

"I am sorry." Sebastian whispered. Quickly, he changed the subject. "However, what did you require, Young Master?"

"Huh?" Ciel looked back at Sebastian, startled out of his thoughts.

"Oh. I'm tired of working for right now. Bring me some tea. It doesn't matter what kind."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed for the third time and was about to step out into the hallway, when he was called back by the Earl.

"Wait."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the boy, who was now standing with his back to him, looking the window at the grounds below.

"Yes, Young Master? Is there anything else?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Tell me the real reason you were late. You're never late when I call you."

Sebastian hesitated, his mind flashing back to a short while ago with the young Gilbert Nightray. He could still feel the kiss that they had shared lingering on his lips. _The sweetest spice..._

"That's an order!" Ciel barked, looking over his shoulder at the man.

Sebastian knew that he could not lie, that this young boy of now fourteen was depending on his to be the only one in his life that told the absolute truth. "I am fascinated with this world, Yong Master. The way humans are… I find pleasure in watching them."

"So, you found yourself a toy?" Ciel sounded amused as he looked back towards the window again.

"It is as you say, Young Master."

Silence.

Then, Sebastian watched as Ciel turned to face him; their eyes met, and for a long moment, Ciel said nothing. He seemed to be studying Sebastian closely.

"Humans are foolish creatures. Seeing as you are what you are, they should not be worth your time."

"And yet, I still stand beside you." Sebastian said, eyes glinting. Ciel made a small noise of irritation deep in his throat. He closed his eye and turned back to the window. Brushing his fingers over the eye patch that hid the contract between him and the demon in butlers clothing that stood behind him from view.

"Just don't be late again." Ciel said in a low voice.

"Yes, my Lord."

The sun was now setting, casting an orange glow over the landscape that seemed to go on forever as the carriage followed the dirt road that would take the passenger though town and to the Nightray Manor.

Gilbert Nightray had not said a word since the scene back at the abandon building. Somehow, he could not remember when, he had come back through the thick cluster of trees and found his coach waiting for him. Gilbert had no idea how much time had passed; all he was able to do was stare glassy-eyes out the window. Everything: mind, body, soul, seemed to have gone numb. The only thing he could feel was the sweet, tingling sensation on his lips. Sebastian's kiss. Sebastian's touch. Sebastian's words.

Unconsciously, Gilbert raised a hand to place his fingers over his lips. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and letting his arm fall limp at his side. The image of the tall man dressed head to toe in black swam into focus before his eyes. He closed them tighter, trying to rid himself the picture, but with no avail. The picture seemed to be branded on his mind for the rest of eternity.

"Gilbert." Sebastian's words were words that only he, Gilbert could hear. Gilbert opened his eyes slightly, and saw him sitting on the opposite side of the carriage, smirking. Golden eyes widened as Sebastian reached out a hand towards him. His red-brown eyes were sparkling, but still. The Nightray wanted to... To...

Gilbert did not know he was reaching for the hand until Sebastian's form went out of focus, and then disappeared.

"No, wait…" His voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper, and he grasped at the empty air. "Come back…"

There must have been a large rock somewhere along the path, because the carriage jostled and bounced, making its only passenger his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!"

Then, somewhere inside him, something seemed to snap. Gilbert shook his head, trying to clear it of the fog it had been in for who knows how long now. He looked around the small space of the carriage as he rubbed the top of his head. Sighing, Gilbert adjusted himself so that he could lean out the window enough to see the driver.

"How much longer until we reach the house?" Gilbert asked the driver. The man turned to look over his shoulder.

"We should be there in little more than an hour." He said, cracking the whip to make the horses go faster.

Gilbert nodded, and then slumped back inside the carriage. He buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths.

_Sebastian…_

Gilbert felt filthy. He wanted to rid himself of the events of that day, to rid himself of the memory of the strange and beautiful man who had kissed him. What had happened would never be revealed to anyone else. What he felt for the man would never be said aloud.

Gritting his teeth, Gilbert grabbed for his gun that was lying beside him. He ran his fingers along it, and looked to see the missing bullet that he had fired at Sebastian.

"I now know what you want of me," Gilbert whispered before closing his eyes and letting his thick black hair hide his face. "But I will never allow you to be satisfied."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gilbert stared up at the moon. The stars twinkled, and a gentle breeze blew his hair back from his forehead. He took in a deep breath of the chilly night air, closing his eyes slowly with his face still lifted to the moon, as if to bask in its silvery light.

The Nightray was sitting on his windowsill, feet dangling out so that his heels kicked against outside wall. The curtains fluttered this way and that behind him.

"I know who you are." Gilbert whispered to the darkness.

The mask had been lifted; he now knew who had been tormenting his dreams for these past few years. But he was not quite sure how to comprehend the thought. Was he afraid of Sebastian? Or was he relived? Since the encounter, Gilbert's mind had been elsewhere. It seemed to him that he would wander through this foggy daze forever, not knowing wrong from right. So many questions that would probably never be answered, so many feelings that didn't have a name. As much as he hated to admit it, he was attracted to Sebastian's powerful aura. Maybe it was because he was so powerless.

There was nothing he could do for Oz except wait for the right time. Even that was out of his control...

Gilbert growled softly out of frustration. It was like all o his emotions had been wiped clean, leaving him with nothing. He loved his master, he was terrified of his brother, and he was unable to bring his feelings about his stalker into words.

Speaking of his brother, it had been made official; he was not sure how he had managed to do it, but he had announced one night that he was old enough to be living by himself, and would be moving out of the Nightray manor and into town within the next couple weeks.

The wind blew through the leaves of the trees below him, the sound was almost relaxing. But there was something else. A feather brushed across his face. He could hear wings beating through the cold air, right past him. Gilbert's eyes snapped open, his body going ridged. The slightest shit in position almost made him lose his balance. He clung to the window ledge to keep himself from crashing to his death on the grounds before. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad...

"I told you I'd come back, Gilbert."

He didn't _have_ to turn around to know who was speaking behind him. He knew who it was. His heart thumping in his chest, he looked over his shoulder and into his room. out of impulse.

The sight of Sebastian gazing at him made him almost lose his balance again.

"You!" He said the statement with more shock than rage as he clambered back into the room. Sebastian was grinned at him, seeming to be quite at ease after trespassing and showing up uninvited... _In Gilbert's own room. _

Gilbert knew that he could not defend himself at the moment; his gun was on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. _Not that it would so any good._ He reminded himself. Still, it would have been nice just once to have something that would make him feel in control of the situation. Any situation.

Sebastian laughed softly, but did not rise from his seat on the bed.

"How did you get in here?" Gilbert hissed.

"The same way I have been for many, _many_ years now." Sebastian's voice was as calm as it was during their last meeting. Gilbert took a step back. It had only been tow years since Sebastian had been watching him… Right?

"What do you mean by 'many'?"

"I took interest in you were you were nothing more than a small child. You were wondering alone, with memories of your past. Look at you now." Gilbert was unable to look away from that calm, unwavering gaze that seemed to pierce through him like a knife.

_Like Oz's sword...._ No! He would not think of that. Sebastian. Was not. And would never be. Oz.

Gilbert hated the was Sebastian was looking so calm. He hated how the moonlight made his pale face glow with cold light. He hated how Sebastian was sat... No. _Perched_ on the edge of his own bed, his back as straight as could be. Sebastian must have taken Gilbert's silence as a need more more explanation.

"Humans are interesting to me. But you are different from others of your kind… This is why I have chosen you."

His words.... His voice alone, made Gilbert want to forget his hate. He found that sudden hate had been replaced by sudden wanting. He _wanted_ his man. More importantly, he wanted his man to want _him_.

Gilbert felt the need to be closer to Sebastian, but he could not make his feet move. Then suddenly, the reality of what Sebastian was saying sunk in, and Gilbert was able to resurface from his trance for just a moment.

"You… You say that as if you're not human yourself…" Gilbert whispered, his eyes widening in fear as he backed all the way against the wall, trying to get as far away from Sebastian as he could. Surly there was some explanation for why Gilbert's bullet have had no effect on him, but then again...

_It's not use…_

Again, Sebastian chuckled, and this time it _did _make cold fear tare at Gilbert's heart. Gilbert watched, horror struck, at the other rose from the bed and begin his painfully slow descent upon him. Gilbert was suddenly reminded of a predictor that was stalking its prey. Agonizingly taking its time before it came in for the kill.

He was trapped between the wall and Sebastian himself now. Sebastian didn't stop moving until their bodies were pressed as close together as possible. Gilbert felt his face get hot. He looked away from Sebastian as he fought an internal war with himself.

_Don't lose control. Don't lose control...._

Sebastian smiled down at the youthful Nightray. He gently cupped the others chin in his hand so that he could force Gilbert's head upward. Blood-red eyes stared into gold.

"What of it?" He whispered, softly.

Gilbert could barley make out these words as they were spoken to him. His mind seemed to melt and become nothing more than a puddle of goo. His eyes glazed over as his already thundering heart beat faster against his ribcage. There was no point in resisting the other now. With just a few words, Gilbert had completely lost control of himself.

_So close… You're so close to me, Sebastian…_

Their bodies were pressed together. Their lips almost touching. Lust was taking him over the edge. Gilbert wanted more_. _

_So much more…_

Sebastian watched the younger, smaller boy lean against his chest. Gilbert was blushing in such a cute way, and his breathing seemed to be getting more rapid. His body temperature was increasing; Sebastian could feel heat radiating from Gilbert. The taller one licked his lips at the sight of him in such a state. He wrapped his arms around the other, tangling his fingers in Gilbert's soft hair. For once, Sebastian wished to never let go of the other. He wanted the youth to be under his spell forever so that he could belong to him. The red-eyed man smirked. He knew the game well. Humans had a funny was of denying things that they want the most just for the sake of personal pride. But this way, Gilbert could never deny himself of the pleasure that only he, Sebastian, could bring him.

Gilbert's chest heaved against his own. Sebastian's eyes sparkled dangerously, and he groaned at the feeling of his pants growing tight.

Gilbert moaned softly, completely unaware of any common sense or thought. His vision kept blurring, but all he could see, hear, smell, _feel,_ was the beautiful man above him. Above him? When had he been moved onto the bed? those thoughts were pushed aside as Gilbert wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Sebastian happily obliged, pressing his tongue against the others lips. Gilbert moaned, louder this time, into the kiss and parted his lips so that their tongues could mingle.

Sebastian growled deep in his throat, revealing a small portion of the _other_ side of him. A side that he hoped Gilbert would never see. He pinned the other one down to the mattress, taking one hand and holding the others wrists above his head. The kiss was broken when air was needed, a thin line of saliva trailing between their lips as they both look in large gulps of air.

Another kiss, lighter this time and Sebastian began kissing and licking all down Gilbert's neck, who let out a moan in response and threw his head back to his the other more room to do as he pleased. Sebastian began to work at the buttons on Gilbert's shirt with such force he was sure that he was going to tare the thin fabric. But he didn't care in the least, and neither did Gilbert, who encouraged him but scrapping his nails up and down his back. He entangled his long fingers into the others hair. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Sebastian moved his lips back over Gilbert's, kissing him hard enough to leave a bruise, at the same time running his glove-clad fingers gently over the raven's fevered flesh.

The kiss was broken again, and Sebastian smirked as he heard a whine escape from Gilbert as their lips parted. Sebastian positioned himself so that he was on his hands and knees looking down at Gilbert. The sight that came into view was erotic; enough to make him was to take his little toy then and there. Gilbert Nightray's thin frame was outlined by the light from the moon; his chest was fully in view, and Sebastian trailed a finger along the thin scar that ran across the others torso. At this action, Gilbert's half lidded eyes opened fully and he arched his body upward. Sebastian's smirk only grew as he bent down to suck teasingly at one of the hard buds on the others smooth chest. Gilbert grabbed the back of Sebastian's head harder and pushed downward, groaning and writhing around slightly, trying to gain more contact from the others skilled mouth. At this, Sebastian chuckled darkly and sucked harder, reaching up to toy with the other bud; running the tips of his fingers over it before tugging on it roughly.

"Hn…ahhh~" Gilbert moaned again, this time arching up to press his whole body against Sebastian's, unconsciously grinding their hips together. At this, Sebastian couldn't restrain himself and bit down rather hard on the nub he has been working on and moved upward to place another bruising kiss on Gilbert's mouth.

Sebastian sat up, but this time he straddled the others waist. Gilbert gazed up at him through half lidded eyes as he panted heavily. He placed an arm over his forehead and tuned his head to the side, the blush on his face darkening as the seconds wore on.

The butler watched his raven through eyes that were clouded with as much lust as his soon-to-be lover's.

Smirking as he managed to catch his breath for a minute, Sebastian lifted one hand to his mouth and took his glove between his teeth, pulling it off and letting it drop to some unknown place in the folds of the sheets beneath them.

"Sebas…tian…" Gilbert muttered, reaching up with the hand that was covering his face. Fumbling slightly, he managed to pull the tie from around the others neck and throw it into a far corner of the room. He then started to unto the buttons of Sebastian's shirt. He leaned up so that every inch of flesh that was revealed received a lick or a kiss of some sort.

Sebastian watched this, his breath starting to come in short gasps. It felt wonderful, but this was going way too slow for his liking. He pushed Gilbert back down to the bed forcibly and finished undoing his shirt with one hand. He left it to hang loosely around his shoulders as he bent down to kiss Gilbert again and again. His hands trailed downward to the others was must have been now painfully tight pants. Sebastian grouped hard, making Gilbert let out as gasp as he throw his head back again. The butler smirked, and then worked on unzipping Gilbert's pants as his lips make their mark on the others smooth neck. Once his pants were open, Sebastian shoved his hand downward, causing Gilbert to cry out.

The demon bit down harshly on Gilbert's neck, making the other wince slightly, but it was replaced by a shudder and he moaned as Sebastian fondled with him. This was getting to be way too much for the butler to handle, and he could feel himself hardening by the second. Sebastian undid his own pants and flung his and Gilbert's across the room.

Gilbert lay perfectly still underneath him now, his breath coming in heavy pants as he looked up at Sebastian with eyes full of wanting along with a twinge of fear.

Slowly, Sebastian began to part Gilbert's legs, moving between them at the same rate as his eyes never left Gilbert's. He had waited for this for countless years, and now it was finally about to happen. Gilbert Nightray would be his.

But Sebastian knew that it would never be able to last. They were both servants that were deeply devoted to their masters. Once Oz came back, Sebastian would have to leave Gilbert forever. But until that day came, Gilbert belonged to him.

All the while, Gilbert was completely and totally under Sebastian's control. He could barley see straight; his body felt hot and he had become very aware of it during this time with Sebastian. Once again he was not sure how much time had actually passed since Sebastian had entered his room, but at the moment he did not care.

"Sebastian…. Please…" Gilbert managed to whisper. Sebastian blinked, and his smirk grew bigger as he bent down over Gilbert's face, his lips brushing along his as he spoke.

"'Please' what, Gilbert? Tell me. I will give you whatever you desire..." Sebastian whispered in a husky voice in the others ear.

"M-more…" Gilbert gasped, and shyly kissed the one above him. Sebastian's smirk grew into a dangerous smile. He spread Gilbert's legs as far as they would go, and then traced Gilbert's lips with the tips of his fingers. He wondered if the other had noticed the blackness that was his fingernails, and the purple contract that was visible on the back of his hand. The Nightray took Sebastian's finger's in his mouth eagerly, wetting them with his saliva. When he knew he could go over the edge right then and there, Sebastian pulled his fingers from Gilbert's mouth and moved them to his entrance, slowly pushing one inside.

Gilbert let out a groan as he clenched his fits onto the sheets. It didn't really hurt at first, but it was uncomfortable. Sebastian kissed him again as he prodded deeper within the smaller boy. The raven dug his nails into the others back and whimpered quietly into the kiss. Sebastian entered a second finger as slowly as he did the first one, then a third, which earned a yelp from Gilbert. Sebastian's fingers dug deeper despite the clenching muscles surrounding them, looking for that one spot that would make the young one forget all of his pain.

Gilbert let out a shuddering gasp, blinking away a tear that trailed down his cheek. Sebastian licked it away hungrily and continued to move around inside Gilbert.

Sebastian felt his fingers hit something, and Gilbert cried out, the pain and tension instantly gone from his features.

Gilbert's eyes widened as something deep inside of him was brushed against, causing waves of pleasure to pulse throughout his body.

"Ooohh... again… hit it again…hhhna" He begged as he gave Sebastian a pleading look. Sebastian smirked, and hit the same spot once again before pulling out completely and positioning himself between Gilbert's legs. He looked up at Gilbert, asking for permission to continue. (Sebastian made a mental note to slap himself later for being so nice to a human on his own accord.) Gilbert's blush spread from his face all the way down his neck as he watched Sebastian. He took a large gulp and nodded.

Sebastian smiled gently at Gilbert, trying to calm him down as he started to slowly push into the tight ring of blisteringly hot muscles. He held the other close has he pushed deeper inside, whispering soothing words in the others ear as Gilbert grunted in pain.

Once he was all the way in Sebastian licked Gilbert's ear, making the smaller boy shiver, before speaking again:

"Ready?"

Gilbert wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian pulling his closer, before nodding his response.

Smirking slightly, Sebastian pulled out slightly, and thrust back in, trying very hard to keep himself sane enough so that he would not hurt Gilbert. Wait a second… Would not hurt him? Now Sebastian knew that he was becoming soft.

_I've been spending way too much time with humans._

Gilbert's moans shook him from his thoughts, and he smirked again, thrusting a little harder inside the other as he aimed for the one spot inside the teen. Sebastian's movements quickened, and Gilbert tried to keep pace with his thrusts as he twisted beneath the other in pure bliss. Sebastian could feel himself coming closer to the edge, but he reused to come until Gilbert reached the closest thing they would experience to heaven.

"Oh.. G-god… Sebasti-..tian… I'm c-close… ah..haaa~!" Gilbert said through his moans. Sebastian nodded and grunted his response.

"Me, too…"

A few moments later, Gilbert's entire body seemed to spasm and he was screaming out the others name as he came over both their chests. A few more harsh thrusts and Sebastian came deep inside of the other, panting heavily and trying to calm down from his high as he pulled gently out of Gilbert and rolled over to lie beside him. Through his panting, he let out a soft laugh; Gilbert had completely passed out.

When his breath steadied itself once more, Sebastian stood up to retrieve his cloths. Once he was fully dressed, he pulled the sheets gently up over Gilbert, just as he had done to Ciel many times. Gilbert moaned in his sleep slightly, but made no more sound. Sebastian bent down to place a gentle, almost loving kiss on the others lips.

"Thank you, Gilbert… For a wonderful night."

Another light kiss, and then he straightened up.

"We shall meet again."

Sebastian bowed, and a second later a raven took off through the open window and into the night, leaving only a single black feather behind. It fluttered slowly through the air, and landed on the pillow beside the sleeping Nightray.

**AN: I'm not the biggest fan of author's notes, but I thought I might as well have one in here. **

**Okay, so I came up with this idea for a video, with Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji and Gilbert from Pandora Hearts. These two are my two favorite characters out of my two favorite animes at the moment. **

**Now, I'm not too good at writing Mature scenes, as you can tell from above. I used to be but I have been out of practice for a while now. This is also my very first fanfiction to be put up so that everyone can see it, so please be nice to me and give me at least SOME credit. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think???**

**I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, because there is more to come.**

**- Thorn of the Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Near the edge of a small village, a light flickered behind clear glass windowpanes, bringing the only light in the complete darkness that swallowed the place. No one was out in the streets or in the alleyways. All that market places and shops had been closed down for the night. A gentle drizzle of rain began to fall from the black nothingness that was the sky.

"Such a dark night…" Gilbert muttered as he sat by the window in his lonely room. Without even himself being aware of it, the Nightray was waiting for something to disturb the peaceful night. He raised his head, looking almost longingly at the place in the sky where the moon should have been.

_It had been so bright that one night…_

Gilbert ground his teeth together, crushing the cigarette that had been hanging out of his mouth. Part of it fell to the cold, wooden floorboards at his feet and the softly glowing tip went out. Quickly, he took the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and spit out the other end that had remained in his mouth.

"Tsk." Gilbert balled up the cloth and clenched it in his hands.

_I mustn't think about that. It's already been a year._

The golden-eyed young man buried his face in his hands. Smoothing his hair black from his forehead, he got up from his chair and walked into the small washroom. The gaslight came to life as Gilbert flicked the twitch on the wall by the door. He stood at the sink and turned the rusty handle, sticking his head under and hissing softly as the icy water came down over him. At the moment he didn't care that the collar of his shirt was getting drenched by the steady flow of water from the tap. Slowly, the youth allowed his eyes to close, his face screwing up in frustration… and the feeling like he had just dunked his head into a bucket of ice. Water dripped down the edge of his nose.

"One whole year…" He muttered to himself.

It had been a whole year since that night with Sebastian, and Gilbert had heard no word of him since then. He knew it was foolish. The man had gotten what he wanted, and had simply no more use for him. Gilbert repeated this to himself over and over again, but still the pain did not ease.

Gilbert had not had the nightmares that plagued his sleep years ago. Instead he had dreams that woke him up to an empty room with his heart pounding wildly. He usually had to untangle himself from his bed sheets and calm himself down one way or another. It was no longer Sebastian's frightful, powerful aura that haunted Gilbert, but his beauty and perfection, the way he had made the Nightray his… And then leave him wanting more.

In the twenty years of his life, Gilbert Nightray had lost him memories, been taken in to the Besalius Manor as a personal servant to Oz, lost Oz, found his rightful family again, learned how to kill, then became nothing more than a toy to the most beautiful, yet sadistic creature in the world.

Gilbert wondered if Oz had left him because he had run out of use for him, too.

"Don't be stupid!" He growled under his breath as he removed his head from under the spicket, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't even bother to turn off the steady stream as it made its way down the drain. Gilbert held on tight to the sides of the sink, so tight had his already pale skin whitened at the knuckles. He shook his head, trying to get tangled, wet hair out of his eyes. A droplet of water fell from the corner of his eyes and dripped from his chin onto the sink, almost like a tear. Gilbert closed them tightly, and bared his teeth as he hit his forehead against the mirrors smooth, cool surface with a gentle _thud_ as he listened to the almost soothing sound of running water. It was better than the silence that always seemed to surround him. He was half expecting Break to pop up out of no where, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard:

"Missing your master, Gilbert?" The voice did not belong to the crazy one-eyed man. This one was richer, but still laced with amusement and mockery. "You might become ill if you stay wet. You should try taking better care of yourself as a servant."

Gilbert whirled around, splattering the mirror with water as he did so. The young Nightray stared, wide-eyed, at the owner of the voice who was standing behind him.

Sebastian grinned at him from a few feet away with his hands clasped behind his back. He was the same as Gilbert remembered him. All he could do was stand there, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Hm…" Sebastian took a step forward, still grinning down at Gilbert.

"Wh… What are you doing here?" Gilbert managed to gasp. His voice cracked and he swallowed hard, some of the Nightray's fear was being replaced by anger. He backed up against the sink. He could pretend the man's last comment was never made.

Sebastian chuckled, clasping his fingers together and looking around to room through half-lidded eyes.

"I see you have your own place now." He said, completely ignoring the question.

Gilbert heard, but did not respond. He was watching the other closely. This is the second time that he had left his gun in the other room when he most needed it. His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure Sebastian could hear it from where he stood a few feet away.

_So far away… _Mentally, Gilbert slapped himself. After one whole year, he still lusted for this terrifying man, and he hated himself for it.

_I belong to Oz._

"Gilbert? It's not polite to just stand there and gock at a guest." Sebastian scolded, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"I'd hardly call you a 'guest'." Gilbert snarled.

And again, Sebastian chuckled, covering his mouth with a white-gloved hand. "Oh my, that attitude will never do."

Gilbert was nose to nose with Sebastian. Gilbert could feel himself loosing control slowly. He was all too familiar with the feeling of his mind being clouded over. He wanted to close the space between them completely _so_ badly…

_No!_ Snapping himself out of the trace, Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, and leaned back slightly over the sink to in an exempt to get himself as far away from Sebastian as the small room would let him.

"You never answered my question: What are you doing here?"

Sebastian let out a sigh, and took a step back from Gilbert, who felt both relieved and disappointed that Sebastian had distanced himself from him. He was completely taken aback when the taller of the two turned on his heel and watched out of the wash room.

"Eh?! Where are you going?!" Gilbert peeked into the other room and watched wide eyes as Sebastian stood in _his_ kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and grinned at Gilbert's confused expression.

"I think would be best to have some tea while we chat."

Gilbert grumbled to himself, hunching his shoulders and crossing the room. He leaned against the doorway that led into the kitchen. Crossing his arms over his chest, he was watching the other carefully.

"It's my house, you know." Said Gilbert.

Sebastian turned back around to look at him with raised eyebrows as he held two teabags in his hand. He smiled, then bowed.

"I insist."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and slumped down into one of the rickety chairs at the low wooden table that was positioned in the center of the room. He continued to watch Sebastian make his way with ease around the small space as he rested his chin on his outstretched arm.

A few moments later there was a steaming cup of tea in front of him, and Gilbert took a sip of it. It was sweet to the taste but so hot he almost burned his tongue. Sebastian sat down opposite him. His arms were bent at the elbow and his fingers were laced together. The red-eyed man watched the other with an amused expression still plain on his handsome face.

"You act as if you do that every day." Gilbert said with a slight smirk as he nodded over the others shoulder to the kettle that sat on the gas stove that was connected to the far wall. Sebastian blinked, and moved so that he could take a sip from the clay mug that sat in front of him.

As Gilbert watched this, he felt his shoulders relax a little.

_At least he didn't try to drug me._

"Well," Sebastian said in response to the Nightray's last comment. "It is my job; I_ am_, after all, one hell of a butler."

Gilbert was taking another drink from the mug when he heard the other say this. He nearly choked.

"What?! Someone like _you_?! A lowly servant?!" Gilbert quickly felt his face flushing as he sunk back down in his seat. The man sitting in front of him had to be the embodiment of perfection. Sebastian's features were totally unreadable unless you count the usual smirk and the dangerous air surrounding him that made him almost _irresistible._

Gilbert was making himself sick with his own desires. There was a time where he had thought himself lucky just to be content in his life and now… He found himself wanting something that he thought would never even occur to him: Gilbert Nightray wanted both his Young Master Oz, _and_ Sebastian.

_But he will never replace Oz._ Gilbert closed his eyes as a stab of pain went through his heart. He gripped the front of his shirt where the scare still remained. For a few seconds his mind was taken completely off the person was sat opposite him now.

Sebastian merely grinned at Gilbert's reaction to the statement, and it was all he could to keep himself from lunging at the other. The Nightray was just so _tempting_ when he looked like that. When Gilbert gripped the front of his shirt, Sebastian licked his lips.

"'Lowly' is not exactly the word of choice. But yes, I am a servant." Said Sebastian in an almost sing-song tone of voice. He rested his chin on the back of his hands to look at Gilbert through half-lidded eyes one more.

Gilbert seemed to come back from the world of overly confusing and extremely deep thoughts.

"Gilbert?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow in playful confusion.

Gilbert blinked, trying to take in his surroundings. When he looked into Sebastian's face, his brow furrowed and he glared at him.

"Gilbert? What's-.."

"You _still_ didn't answer my question." Gilbert growled. Sebastian sighed again, and closed his eyes.

_At last! Some sign of weakness._

"Well? Answer me: What are you doing here?"

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see you again?" Sebastian asked, opening up his eyes once more. Red and gold met and did not break apart for several moments. For a quick moment, the golden-eyed youth thought he saw a spark in the others eyes. The spark was something that made him feel like falling into their depths so that he may never return to this world where all he knew was pain.

Gilbert had to look away or else he would have been lost entirely.

_Not again. Not this time_. His hands clenched into fits as he gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sebastian?" He asked in a low voice, still not looking at the other.

"You stalk me for my whole life, fuck up my perception of reality, fuck _me_ and then take off only to come back a year later?! Why?"

Gilbert dared to glance back at Sebastian. To his satisfaction, the other _servant_ seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden change in the others attitude.

What Sebastian saw was a haunted warn-out looking young man; the same man that had tried (and failed) to kill him years ago. There had never been much of a cover-up, but it was still strange to see this side of Gilbert without much resistance. Sebastian recovered quickly from his shock. His eyes narrowed and his smirk dissolved into a deep frown. Why did he still not understand...?

"You make yourself sound like everyone else." Sebastian's eyes were cold; all amusement and playfulness gone from his voice. A new, dangerous smirk made the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

Gilbert blinked in confusion as Sebastian stood up from his chair and walked around the table to stand in front of Gilbert. Gilbert tried to back away from the other and his chair clattered to the floor leaving him to fall sideways out of the chair. Quickly, he untangled his legs from the furniture and scrambled backward, never taking his eyes away from Sebastian's. He managed to find his footing and stand up, but even then he was forced backward by the red-eyed man's slow decent upon him.

Sebastian was advancing on him like a predator would its prey. Gilbert was forced to back up into the corner of the room. His gun was in the top drawer of the dresser that stood just an arms reach away. Before he could make a dive towards the dresser, Sebastian shoved him roughly against the wall. He crushed the others body with his own to make sure he didn't move while his forced Gilbert's face upward with bruising strength, his fingers digging into his jaw.

Gilbert let out a yelp at the harshness Sebastian, but could do nothing to pull away no matter how hard he tried.

"You humans are under the strange impression that you are the only race capable of love." Sebastian snarled, his eyes glowing dangerously. "You think that just because I am a demon, my intentions are that of a monster. Am I not correct, _Gilbert_?" Sebastian said Gilbert's name as a snarl.

"D-Demon?" Gilbert whispered the word, his eyes widening. There was no way... Chains existed, but demons? Were there such creatures?

Sebastian chuckled darkly. As if answering the unasked questions racing through his mind, the room seemed to grow very dark. Gilbert watched in horror as black feathers floated through the air around the two figures. He wondered for a second if it was his doing, but that thought was pushed aside when Sebastian took a step back, his eyes glowing fiercely now; his smile menacing as more feathers floated around him until he was shrouded in darkness. Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. The only thing he could see of him now were glowing eyes and sparkling white teeth which seemed to be growing sharper at the K-9s.

Gilbert slid down the wall slowly until he was sitting on the floor staring at Sebastian, or what _used_ to be Sebastian. The demon now stared down at Gilbert, and a smile broke out across his face.

A sadistic, _demonic_ smile.

Feathers cascaded down all around him. Gilbert's hand twitched as black feathers stared to fly much less gracefully around him as well. He let out a strangled scream of pain and fear. _Raven..._

Sebastian's eyes widened as a large, black shape seemed to fly at him from nowhere. He dodged the beast, knocking over furniture as he did so. Again and again the thing dove at him with razor sharp claws. Sebastian took a swipe at it with his own gnarled claws, but the creature seemed to be made of smoke; his attacked went right through it. Sebastian landed in a hunched position on the floor on the far side of the house. Suddenly, the monster's beak snapped at his arm, which he had flung outward to try and stop the thing from coming at him. Blood spattered the wall as Raven's beak clipped through muscle tissue.

Surprised, the demon staggered backward. He looked around widely, black feathers pouring down around him, but the great bird had vanished just like that.

Realizing what had just happened, Sebastian's sanity came back to him and he changed back into his human form. He walked over and bent down next to he unconscious Gilbert still slumped against the wall. He had let his anger get the best of him. He had let the youth see his true side... His ugly side. He took his limp body in his arms and carried his over to the bed, gently placing him down on the soft mattress. Sebastian caressed the side of Gilbert's face with his uninjured hand. Seeing Gilbert, who was usually so stubborn not to let anyone see through the feeble disguise he had draped around his soul as a form of protection, sprawled on his bed, looking drained and frail stired that side of him who even his you master rarly saw. For an instant, He wanted to take advantage of Gilbert's weakness then and there. He pushed back at the force that was tuggin his backwards ttowrds loosing his mind again until it was gone to be replaced by a new feeling. Carring for his master for quite some time now, Sebastian was beginning to understand what it was like to be nurturing. He knew he would never feel as a human did, but this was as close to sympathy as he would ever get.

"Forgive me." He whispered, bending down to place a light kiss on the other's lips. When he straightened again, Sebastian turned around so that his back was to the sleeping human. He smirked slightly as he looked down at his bleeding arm. It would take until daybreak for it to heal completely, and that was slow for his recovery rate. As he inspected it closer, part of the bone was sticking out of the bloody gouge on his forearm. It was deep, and bleeding heavily.

"I knew you were different from your kind, Gilbert." He whispered as his eyes went from his wounded arm to Gilbert. The first time Sebastian had ever reviled himself to Gilbert, Gilbert had tried to shoot him. Now, he had been delivered an injury from the same person that would take a day ro so to heal over completly.

And with that, Sebastian the demon was gone. His last words still hung in the air. Words that Gilbert thought he had dreamed, for he had not completely blacked out until after Sebastian had left him to be alone again in the dark, untold hours of the early morning.

"That's why I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When he woke up the next morning, Gilbert felt as though he had been trampled by a dozen horses. His head pounded so fiercely it was painful just to open his eyes mush less move. Instead he just lay in bed as he tried to make sense of why he would feel awful. The pervious night seemed out of focus in his mind. Gilbert bared his teeth and gripped the bed sheets until he heard the sound of fabric tarring. It was almost soothing. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking watery eyes against the sunlight.

He was only able to remember a couple things, but it was enough to make him all the more frustrated with himself. Sebastian was a demon… Not a monster from Abyss, but from hell itself. Gilbert decided not to think on the subject just yet. It had taken years for him to find out what he now knew; he would have time to think on it.

"This feels worse than a hang over." Gilbert muttered as he got up and pulled the faded blue curtains to block out the daylight. His hands started shaking, and Gilbert swore under his breath. He reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes a box of matches. Grumbling to himself, he stuck one in his mouth and lit it. He breathed in the fumes and broke out into a coughing fit. Gasping for breath a few moments later, he lit another match, this time holding it at arms length. Furniture was over turned; crusted pottery and shards of glass littered the floor. The floor rug had been ripped to shreds. Gilbert swore again under his breath and stifled another fit of coughing as he made his way into the dinning room. The roughly carved wooden chairs looked like they had been thrown haphazardly around the room, but other than that everything seemed to be intact. The spread of the little cottage seemed to be covered in black feathers.

He was not sure which, but he knew that the feathers had either come from Raven or Sebastian himself. At the corner of his eye, he saw something out of place sitting on the low wooden dinning table. Turning back around, he stared. A single red rose, thorns and all, was lying there. Gilbert reached for it and picked it up slowly, twirling it between his fingers. Tiny specks of blood appeared on his hand, but he paid them no mind.

"So, you're a demon, Sebastian?" All the Nightray could manage was a hoarse whisper, but he continued speaking to the rose.

"A demon… A butler…"

The rose flew into the air and landed into the fire place.

"A monster whom I lust for."

Gilbert threw the match he had been using as a light into the grate along with the rose. The fire blazed, and Gilbert Nightray took another smoke from his cigarette as he watched smooth petals blacken and shrivel.

"And I won't let you stand between me and my Master."

"Where have you been?"

Sebastian was just shutting the front door of the Phantomhive mansion when he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him. He turned, and bowed to his master who was glaring at him from atop the staircase.

"Were you calling for me, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, crossing the threshold to stand at the foot of the staircase. The butler in black had to resist the urge to chuckle. By Ciel's untidy appearance, Sebastian could only guess that he had tried to dress himself that morning. The ribbon he wore as a tie around his neck had been knotted several times and the strings now hung uneven over an incorrectly buttoned shirt that hung down almost to the teen's knees. His dark green jacket was tucked under his arm. The heat of summer was brutal even in the early hours of the morning. Through uncombed bangs Ciel continued to glare at Sebastian.

"No."

Now Sebastian did laugh under his breath as he climbed up the steps. He looked down at his young master with his usual, playful grin. Ciel stood as tall as his shoulder. The cloth eye-patch still covered his left eye which displayed the contract between the two of them.

"Trying to do things on our own now, are we?" Sebastian teased. To his satisfaction, Ciel rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sounded like "damn demon" under his breath.

"Here."

Bending down slightly, Sebastian straightened the boy's clothing, unheeding the others protests. When he was done, he straightened and bowed, placing one hand over his chest and peering at Ciel through half-lidded eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question, Sebastian."

Sebastian stood at full height and looked down at the other with an amused expression. Ciel however, looked as cold as ever.

"Well? You can't lie to me."

Before he could answer, something seemed to click in the others mind. He leaned forward and _sniffed_ the others shoulder. He took a step back, looking repulsed.

"You smell like Cigarettes."

It was true, he probably did. Gilbert's house reeked of them and he had just spent most of the night there.

Ciel was now looking him full in the face, and Sebastian stared calmly back, eyebrows raised slightly.

The Phantomhive smirked slightly.

"The other human again?"

"It is as my lord says." Sebastian said.

Ciel broke eye contact with the butler and shook his head.

"Right." He mumbled, staring down at the ground. The young Earl pushed passed Sebastian, who watched him walk down the stairs. Before he could reach the landing, Sebastian had caught up to him and grabbed his arm on impulse.

"Sebastian, What-?!" The look on his butler's face made Ciel stop in mid-sentence. In the demon's usually cold and emotionless eyes, the boy saw something he thought he would never see: Sebastian was almost looking at him _apologetically._

They stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"You're still my soul, Young Master… All I want is you."

Ciel couldn't believe was he was hearing. He knew that this was the truth, but never, _ever_ had Sebastian spoken of their contract in such a way. He just stared, dumbstruck, at the demon. In the 8 years that he had served under the Phantomhive name as his guard dog, Ciel had never seen Sebastian look so sincere. The younger one felt the pressure on his arm relax and then release completely as Sebastian let go of him.

"Then at the end of my life, Sebastian, it will be yours. Thoughs are your terms, are they not?" Ciel asked, his voice shaking slightly with emotion that he had not felt in a long time. Sebastian smiled, and for a second Ciel was reminded when he stood at the top of the half-built bridge after defeating the perfection-loving angel, Ash. The beautiful demon had looked so out of character with such a warm smile. Now, he had that same smile on his face.

Something passed between master and servant that would never be said allowed, but they both felt it. Master and Servant, Demon and human, Predator and prey, one was never to be without the other for the rest of eternity. It was more than a contract that bound them together.

Suddenly, Ciel flashed back to several years ago when a camera had been found by the other servants. The camera had allowed things from the other worlds to be seen in them. Sebastian had known that the most precious thing to his master was himself, but no one ever knew what Sebastian felt.

"Sebastian." Sebastian looked back down at his master.

"This is an order," Ciel said. "Tell me. What is it that you hold dear?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Why, my Young Master, of course."

Ciel did not move away when Sebastian reached up a hand to cup his face gently. In fact, Ciel smirked, a satisfied glint in his eyes. He did not lean into the touch, but merely closed his exposed eye. He felt Sebastian untie the string that held the eye-patch in place. It fell to the floor. Ciel then looked up at his butler; the contract on his right eye glowed softly.

No one ever needed to know of that particular moment in time. Neither Sebastian nor Ciel ever spoke of it, but they both knew that it would never be forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Gil…" _

_Gilbert turned around slowly, and stared in disbelief. Oz was standing there, smiling at him they way he always used to. The sun illuminated his golden hair, emerald eyes sparkled. _

"_O-Oz…?" Gilbert muttered. He felt the corners of his mouth rise in a smile, happiness flooding through him. "Oz!" _

_He heard Oz laugh, and extended a hand. Gilbert's smile grew as he reached out to take it._

"_Gilbert." It was not Oz's voice this time, but much deeper. The scene changed suddenly; the bright sun turned into a moon that cast bloody light on everything. Gilbert watched, horrified, as Oz's small form changed. He became taller, his hair turning from gold to jet black. Green eyes turned to red and a cold smile spread across his face. _

_Gilbert stumbled backward as Sebastian stood where Oz had. _

"_No…" Gilbert muttered, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head._

"_Not you… Not you." He said over and over. He tried to block out the sound of Sebastian's foot steps, tried to ignore his sent his voice, his aura. When he looked up again, Sebastian was inched away from him. The same cocky grin on his face as always. Gilbert took another step back when he felt the demon laid a cool hand on his cheek. Black feathers started to float through the air now. Suddenly, the Nightray felt the ground beneath his feet give way, and he was falling, falling… _

Gilbert's eyes flew open. He was looking up at his living room ceiling from the floor. He tried to sit up, and narrowly missed hitting his head on the coffee table that he was wedged on the floor beside; that and the couch. He tried to figure out how he had gotten into such a position. For a moment, he thought that he had spent more time with Sebastian. Doubtful. He didn't feel like he had been run over by a horse the way he did when he had woken up after he had spent a night with the demon… And he did not feel the strange pleasure behind the pain. He shivered, and then his mind distracted itself from the thought when Gilbert remembered it had rained all day, and he had curled up on the couch with a book. He must have fallen asleep while reading.

He saw the book he had been reading turned cover side up laying few feet away from where he sat. Something shinny caught the Nightray's eye and he turned to see what it was. A glass vase with two red roses saw sitting in the very middle of the low table. Gilbert glared at them, rubbing his temples with tips of his fingers as he stood up and went into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Chimed a voice from behind him. Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling around, he came face to face with a man, roughly his height, with silver hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Break?!"

Break took a step back and waved. "Hiiii~!"

"What-how… How the hell did you get in here?!" Gilbert asked, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Break shrugged playfully, and walked past him to sit at the dinning room table. Gilbert could see that a cupboard had been left open at the far side of the room.

"Eh??"

_CRASH!_

Gilbert turned on his heels to see Break staring down at a pile of broken dishes that Gilbert had left on the counter to clean later. Shards of china littered the floor. Gilbert's eye brow twitched slightly in annoyance, gapping at the older man.

"Ooops!" Said Break, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"My, my, Raven. You sure do make quite a mess living on your own."

It was all Gilbert could do to keep himself from strangling him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" The Nightray explained, bending down to pick up the shattered plated and bowls.

"It was in my way." Break said casually as he started to make himself some tea.

Gilbert muttered to himself as he picked up the fallen dishes, throwing the ones that were broken beyond repair into the waste basket. He didn't want to look at Break. He was doing exactly what Sebastian had on their last visit. Only Sebastian had done it with much for grave than the other servant was now. Break was humming to himself softly, making himself right at home and completely ignoring Gilbert.

"Break! The news!" said the creepy little blue doll known at Emily perched on Break's shoulder. Gilbert looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. He was now paying attention to what he was doing, and a particularly sharp piece of ceramic cut his palm wide open. The Nightray hissed quietly, and ran over the sink to clean the wound. Break watched him coolly, legs crossed, sitting on the dinning room table.

"Thank you for reminding me, Emily~" He patted the little doll on the head and come over to stand beside Gilbert. He was not looking at him, but at the blood that was mixing with the tap water and going down the drain.

"We've located Oz. And have found a way to bring him back."

Gilbert went ridged, his heart pounding.

He managed to find his voice and ask: "How long until…"

"About three weeks." Break said as he looked up at Gilbert finally. For a moment, Gilbert forgot everything; the pain in his hand, the annoyance with Break, and who had left the roses on the coffee table last night. Oz was coming home. He would have his master back soon.

Gilbert was unable to say anything as he turned off the water and wrapped his hand in a towel to keep it from bleeding more. He was not looked t Break, but her could feel the others eye on him.

"So, what should we do to celebrate?"

"Huh?" Gilbert blinked and looked over at Break, who was smiling at him. He could swear that he could see sparkles around him.

"Celebrate. You know, have a party." Gilbert's brow twitched again as Break began to do some strange little dance around the expanse of the room.

"For a job well done by me!" Break said, taking Emily off his shoulder and spinning her around with him.

"Wheeeeee!!!!!" She said.

Gilbert couldn't take much more of this.

"Anything else?" He asked, brow twitching.

It took a moment for Break to stop dancing. He had stopped moving it was seemed to be mid-step as he blinked twice at Gilbert, and smiled again.

"Nope."

"The get out." Gilbert said calmly.

Break let out a sigh and closed his eye. "So mean… Raven is so mean to me." But he climbed back into the low cabinet. Before he had shut the door completely, he smile again and waved at Gilbert before shutting the door. When the Nightray opened it, he was gone.

At the moment, he wasn't going to try and figure out how Break had came and left by a cabinet. He would have his master with him soon… His Oz.

"Oz…" He whispered at he pretty much collapsed on the couch. Like a wave, it hit him. The dream he had woken up from not half an hour before. His hand moved unconsciously to the front of his shirt. He could feel the jagged scar under the thin fabric.

He realized that he had only three weeks to figure out a way to deal with Sebastian and his feelings for him. Gilbert wanted to make sure that Sebastian and all of his demonic and seductive beauty was long out of his life before he was reunited with Oz.

He buried his face in his hands and through his fingers he could see the sparkling crystal vase with two roses a couple inches of water in it.

"Sebastian…" He whispered.

A few years had passed since then, and the only thing he ever saw of Sebastian was the roses that he left for him every morning. At first the Nightray had burned them or thrown them out. Now, he just left them there, ignoring them like he was ignoring the feelings for the beautiful demon.

Gilbert's own words echoed through his head as he stared blankly at the two flowers.

_"A monster whom I lust for…"_

Gilbert suddenly began to feel very Closter phobic in his small cottage. The palms of his hand were he had cut it stung, but it had stopped bleeding. Quickly, he threw the towel he had used to stop the blood flow in the hamper and wrapped clean bandaged around the wound before grabbing his coat and gun and starting out the door.

He paid no attention to the whispers that seemed to follow him as he waved his way in and out of crowds of people. Their words had haunted his every step for nearly ten years now, but he no longer cared. There were two people on Gilbert's mind at the moment: Oz and Sebastian. Oz was his light, Sebastian his dark. In the safety of his own head, Gilbert admitted that he wanted both dark and light…

_There's no way. _

Gilbert had been staring at his feet for most of the walk, not knowing or caring where he was going. His thoughts were interrupted when it felt like the world had tilted suddenly, almost landing him flat on his face. It was like having cold water splashing him full in the face. Gilbert looked around for the first time since he left the house. His feet had taken him to the small wood that marked the edge of town, and he had tripped over a root that had been poking up out of the well-used ground.

Golden eyes made their way skyward, and what they saw on the way up almost made their owner fall backwards. Sebastian was sitting on a tree branch grinning at him.

Gilbert fell backwards onto the dusty path, staring at the man clad in black.

"Hello again, Gilbert." Sebastian said calmly. With ease he leaped out of the tree and landed in front of Gilbert. He gave a small bow, eyes locked with the other. After Gilbert had recovered from his shock, he scrambled to his feet, ignoring Sebastian's hand and reached for his gun. He pointed it directly at the red-eyed man's forehead. Hell, just because he knew that he wanted didn't mean Sebastian had to.

"Don't try to be civilized. I know what you are now." Gilbert growled, holding his finger to the trigger, ready to pull it at any given second. Sebastian laughed under his breath. He did not move away from the other, just continued to watch him through eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"And, what exactly am I, _Gil?_"

Gilbert's face twisted with rage. He pressed the gun harder into Sebastian's forehead. At this, Sebastian's eyes met as if he was trying to look at his forehead. He blew his hair out of his face and looked at Gilbert with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't you call me that!" The Nightray snarled. "You demon."

A smirk crept its way over Sebastian's features. He bowed again.

"Forgive me."

"Tsk." Slowly, Gilbert lowered the weapon. If Sebastian was going to hurt him he would have done it already. The gun would make no different what so ever. His eyes narrowed and looked away from the other's playful stare. Gilbert hated how those eyes made him feel like their owner could see down into is very soul and know every one of his secrets.

"So, what are you doing back here, Sebastian?" He asked in a low voice. He heard Sebastian let out a sigh… No, _felt._ Gilbert could feel Sebastian's hot breath on his face. Gilbert didn't flinch when the two of them were nose to nose. Nor did he move away when Sebastian bumped his head playfully against his.

"Always with the questions." He said with another chuckle. Gilbert's hands clenched into fits. His fingers twitched with Sebastian put a hand on his arm… an almost _gentle_ touch.

"Don't." But Gilbert knew that he didn't sound very convincing.

"Hmm?" He felt a hand under his chin and force his face upward. One of Sebastian's arms had wound its way around his waist. Nose to nose; chest to chest. Sebastian still had that same cocky grin on his face. Gilbert had a sudden urge to kiss him, to wipe that look of his face and for it to be replaced by surprise. He hated himself for it, but he new better than to deny the truth. He had learned that much over the years. The truth: If it weren't for his master, he would probably hopelessly in love with this man, this monster from hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gilbert now had the strength to fight against Sebastian. He would no longer be his to control. Age had grown him out of that. Yet sometimes, he almost wished that he could so easily forget the past, his present life.

But only sometimes.

Gilbert was glad that he at least had paschal control over his body when he was around the demon butler.

With a small _"oof,"_ Gilbert was pushed back onto rather oversized bed that was his own. Sebastian stood above him, smirking slightly. He bent down and their lips met. Before Gilbert had the chance to think his lips were parted and Sebastian's tongue was invading his mouth. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Sebastian's neck, his fingers tangling into soft hair.

_"Even though you're a demon, your beauty was enough to haunt me for years. What could something like you ever want with the likes of me?"_

Sebastian growled deep in his throat and made the kiss more feverish, running his hands up and down Gilbert's chest before he undid the clasps holding the fabric to the young mans body. Gilbert moaned, and kissed back just as fiercely, running his tongue along the others, where it brushed across more pointed-than-normal teeth. He tightened his grip on Sebastian, causing the other to growl again. Sebastian smirked into the kiss when he ran his fingers lightly over the hard buds on Gilbert's chest, causing the one below him to moan.

_"Human's have fascinated me ever since I made a contract with my Young Master… A little before that, too. You are a truly beautiful human, Gilbert."_

As Sebastian continued to torture Gilbert with feather light touches and strokes, Gilbert withdrew from their passionate kiss. He leaned his head back, panting heavily. Sebastian took this chance to slowly run his tongue up along the cord of Gilbert's throat that was already damp with sweat. He moved his mouth down lower to gently lick one hard nub, then his navel. Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows and watched Sebastian though half-lidded eyes that were clouded by lust. Sebastian chuckled darkly as he saw the size of the lump that was growing in the crotch of Gilbert pants.

_"Who is this 'Young Master' of yours, anyway?"_

Gilbert's breath became more ragged, and broken by moans as Sebastian began to undo his pants. His movements were slow, and the Nightray knew that he must be restraining himself; from this angle Gilbert could see Sebastian's pants had to be uncomfortably tight at this point. When Sebastian took the zipper of his pants between his teeth, Gilbert seemed to loose all strength in his arms and he collapsed back onto his bed. He let out as soft hiss as the cool air hit his sensitive skin. Not a second after his pants were thrown to a far corner of the room did he feel Sebastian's hot breath join the cold air in a wonderful contrast before the heat from the demons mouth engulfed Gilbert's length completely. Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the cry that threatened to escape.

_"My master is one of great power. This is why I love him so dearly."_

Sebastian withdrew his mouth and licked the tip teasingly. His eyes sparkled when he tasted the sweetness of his flesh that mixed perfectly with the salty pre-cum that was slowly dripping from it. Gilbert thrust his hips up, desperate for more contact as he let escape another strangled cry of pleasure. Reaching up, Sebastian batted Gilbert's hand away from his mouth, smirking all the while.

"Make all the sounds in the world, Gilbert. _Only I will hear you scream_."

Gilbert dared to look down at the demon, which had chosen at that moment to lower his mouth back down his length, closing his eyes as if in concentration. This only made Gilbert grip onto the back of Sebastian's head, pushing down slightly as his fingers entangled with sleek black hair.

_So impatient._ Sebastian thought and sighed eternally. _This will never do._

It was a good thing that demons did not have strong gag-reflexes, or else Sebastian would have had serious difficulty deep-throating the other. He slowly began to bob his head up and down, keeping a firm hold of Gilbert's hips not so much for his own sake, but for the sake of seeing the other writhe about in absolute pleasure that he could do nothing about.

This was exactly what Gilbert was doing. Somehow, the golden-eyed man had managed to sit up, wrapping both of his arms around Sebastian's head. Gilbert moaned over and over again. He had never felt anything like he was feeling now. Sebastian's mouth was warm and wet, his skilled tongue made him feel like he was going to cum at any moment.

"Seba… stain.. I'm… C-close.. aha..haaa~" He managed to say through his haze of pure lust.

_"Do you love me, Sebastian?"_

Red eyes opened to see the Nightray: completely hunched over his now. He could hear Gilbert's hot breath in his ear along with delicious moans and whimpers that made him want to take the young human right there. But no, Sebastian thought. He owed it to the other, seeing as this was going to be their final night together. He wanted to make sure that it was something that both of them could think on with a smile. However, the situation below Sebastian's waist was getting unbearable. He started to increase his movements so that Gilbert could reach his climax.

Gilbert felt this, and felt himself slipping over the edge entirely. Not one lick of common sense left in him, he moved closer to Sebastian's ear, sticking his tongue out to give it a playful lick. Another moment and Gilbert felt ever muscle in his body spasm with pleasure as he reached his limit. He saw stars pop in front of his eyes and let out another shriek. The pleasure that had caused him to do so intensified when he felt the other swallow around him. That and the blush that stained his entire face bright red.

Sebastian took in every last drop of Gilbert's release before pulling away, smirking once again and looking up at Gilbert with amusement. He moved upward, forcing Gilbert to fall back onto the bed while kissing him full force. Gilbert moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He felt Sebastian's slim fingers wrap themselves around his thighs, and then move them apart slightly.

_"In a way, Gilbert. In a way."_

"W-wait." Gilbert gasped, breaking this kiss. Sebastian looked down at the other with one eyebrow raised. His eyes widened slightly when he was suddenly rolled over. Now Gilbert was on top. He looked down at Sebastian, blushing in such a cute way; Sebastian had to resist the urge to giggle. That would be ruining the moment, which was not his list of top priorities. Instead he said in a breathy voice "You are quite lovely, Gilbert."

Gilbert's face darkened, and he would have scowled down at the taller of the two if not for him being so turned on. Already he could feel himself hardening again. Sitting up to strattle the other's waist, Gilbert bent down. He began to lick and suck gently at Sebastian's neck as he slid the others jacket and vest of his shoulders before starting at the buttons on his shirt. Sebastian lowered his eyelids and wrapped his arms around Gilbert. Humans had such a funny way of doing things. But still it was nice to have the young, handsome Nightray undress him on his own free will.

Once he was done, Gilbert slid a shaky hand down Sebastian's chest to stop for a moment at the hem of the butlers pants. He kissed Sebastian gently before continuing lower. Sebastian helped him, sliding the fabric off his legs with ease. Sebastian leaned his back against the pillows so that he was propped up into a sitting position. Reaching one hand under the pillow, he withdrew a small glass bottle of scented oil and began to apply it to his fingers. For a moment Gilbert's panting stopped. He looked completely bewildered at the sight of the foreign stuff under _his_ pillow.

"How the hell did that get there?" He asked. Sebastian shot him a playful grin.

"I kept it there for my own use."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, looking more flushed than before. He was opening his mouth to reply when he was cut off. Sebastian was kissing his again, their tongues battling with one another as Sebastian reached around the other to slowly slide one, slick finger into Gilbert. Gilbert let out a slight hiss, and gripped onto the others shoulders, digging his nails in slightly. Sebastian smiled gently and kissed his forehead, whispering words of encouragement as he prodded deeper into the other.

When Gilbert felt Sebastian enter a second finger inside him, he let out a slight whimper of pain. Even though Sebastian was being as gentle as possible, and this was his second time doing this with the other, it still hurt. Sebastian pulled the Nightray closer to him so that he could press his lips to his smooth neck as his skilled fingers tried to hit that one stop that would make the other forget his pain completely.

Sebastian entered a third finger. This time, he brushed across a bundle of nerves that make Gilbert's entire body tense up.

"Hit it… again…" He heard Gilbert croak. Sebastian smirked, and thrust his fingers into his a few more times, earning moans of pleasure from the raven. Gilbert began to move as well; up and down on Sebastian's long fingers. Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. He thought for sure he was going to loose control now. Such sounds, such wonderful sounds the Nightray was making. He wanted to hear more, hear those moans of pleasure turn into screams as he rammed him into the headboard.

Shaking himself away from his thoughts, Sebastian kissed Gilbert again. He slowly slipped his fingers out of the other, earning an irritated whine from Gilbert that was stifled by Sebastian's mouth crushing his own. The kiss was broken when the demon placed his hands on the raven's hips, slowly guiding them so that the tight ring of muscles was inches away from taking him in completely. Sebastian heard Gilbert take in a deep breath as he slowly moved downward. He didn't breathe outward until Sebastian was buried to the hilt inside of him.

Gilbert's fingers clenched as his face screwed up in pain. Sebastian leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, giving him butterfly kisses all down his neck and chest.

"Move when you're ready." Sebastian whispered. And they say demons didn't have enough heart to spare.

When Sebastian's talented lips reached a hard bud, and began to suck on it lightly, Gilbert moved his body upward, then down again; repeating the motion before stopping to catch his breath.

"You're going… To have to help me…" He grunted, wrapping his arms around Sebastian tightly. Sebastian couldn't help himself but smile as he let go of the hard nub. Gold met red as Sebastian placed his hands on the others hips. He lifted the other up gently, and then helped him move back downward again. Gilbert's eyes widened. He let out s strangled gaspthat was not one of pain.

Sebastian smirked triumphantly. He leaned his forehead to rest on the others shoulder when the tight heat the surrounded him began to move on it's own with only a little assistance from him.

Their movements quickened in pace, breathing grew from instinct to labor. Gilbert let out a particularly loud moan as Sebastian pushed him over so that he was no on top.

"F-Faster… Nehg~" Gilbert murmured. Sebastian complied by sitting up on his knees. He placed his hands on Gilbert's hips with bruising force, pulling the boy into every thrust. The Nightray was completely lost as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Gilbert no longer had any notion of what sounds came out of his mouth. He left himself being pushed over the edge by Sebastian's harsh movements; could feel the heat that was beginning to pool in his lower stomach. As the pleasure built up, so did his need for release. "Seb… sebastia.-na! I'm-.."

"I-mph... know." The demon grunted. He felt the tight muscles that surrounded him contract, heard Gilbert scream as something warm spilled all down his front. One more thrust, and he came, deep inside the other.

The only sound was of heavy breathing as the raven and the butler calmed down from their climaxes. Gilbert found Sebastian's mouth, and kissed him gently, eyes closing from exhaustion. He heard the other chuckle softly as his curly dark hair was brushed away from his eyes. Gilbert only just comprehended that he was being half dragged, half carried to the other side of his bed to be placed gently on the feather pillows. Sebastian lay next to him for a moment longer before getting up to retrieve his cloths.

When Gilbert cracked his eyes open, Sebastian was just getting his shoes on. His back was turned to him. Before he could stand up, Gilbert reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Sebastian turned to look at him questioningly.

"You should never have come here, Sebastian." Gilbert's voice was nothing more than a mere whispered, but he knew Sebastian had heard him. The demon smiled gently down at him, bending at the waist the place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Yet you enjoyed every minute of it. Good bye, Gilbert Nightray." He turned to leave.

"One more thing!" Gilbert said, propping himself on his elbows as Sebastian looked back over his shoulder a second time.

"You say you're a demon, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, then," Gilbert said with a slight smirk. "I'll see you in hell."

Sebastian turned fully around, the moonlight coming from the open window the pale moonlight that came through it outlining his silhouette perfectly. Sebastian was smiling, a gleam in his eyes that had not been there before. He put a hand on his chest, and bowed.

"I'll be waiting for you, then. But for now, farewell."

Those were the last words Gilbert heard before his eyes closed and darkness overtook him.


	9. Epilogue END

Epilogue

Gilbert ran to Oz's side, kneeling down the cradle his small, fallen form in his arms. After all these years, he was exactly how he remembered him. His golden hair was messy, his cloths torn, his chest bloody, but still beautiful. He was still Oz. Gilbert heard breaks voice behind him, but did not make out the words. What if Oz didn't recognize him, after ten years? What if he was unwanted, even hated because of who he had become?

_No._ There was no way… Gilbert held Oz closer. The boy was still breathing.

From somewhere far up, perched on one of the empty window sills, Gilbert swore he heard the rustle of wings. He did not turn around, to see for sure, but he was certain of it.

Sebastian knelt on the window ledge, peering down at the scene that played out below. A smile spread across his face when he saw his raven, dressed in black, holding what must be his master, dressed in white. He turned on his heel and jumped from the window onto the ground outside the building, not once turning back. It was mid afternoon, and the Young Master would be expecting his annual afternoon tea.

"Now, what shall I prepare for the young master today?"

_We were nothing more than two servants that would willingly die for their masters; two monsters that used beauty to hide the beast within. How we came to be will never be known, but one day we shall dine again in the deaths of hell. Until then, we are nothing more two ravens that pass each other in the light of the fading sun. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright! Finally, it's finished. It's not perfect, and I can't write for shit,**

**But it's at least partly done.**

**I know that there are many grammatical errors and typos throughout the **

**Fanfic, and I **_**hope**_** to go back and correct those soon. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my crappy fanfic. xP **

**Rating and commenting are always welcome.**

**I'll be writing more fan fiction, so keep an eye out for more of my work.**


End file.
